This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Scroll compressors include a variety of valve assemblies to control compressor discharge conditions. The valve assemblies may include numerous parts resulting in a complex assembly process. Additionally, some compressors may include multiple valve assemblies, further complicating assembly.